


a crew is you and me

by Kayaille



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, More characters to be added as I write more, d-yeet me into the sun, djeeta pov, updated weirdly whenever the bug to write about the grancypher hits me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayaille/pseuds/Kayaille
Summary: A look at the moments in-between for the crew, when they're not fighting monsters or chasing villains or being chased by villains.





	1. explore

The islands of Port Breeze faded into the clouds behind them, the morning breeze whipping about their clothes and hair. Djeeta brushed back her hair with her hand, uncertain. Everything-- the fight with Tiamat, the take-off-- had happened so quickly, and between the fighting and the looting, she’d barely had time to breathe, let alone process everything that had happened. She felt unsteady on her feet, and she doubted that it was the Grancypher’s fault.

“Well,” Lyria began, clapping her hands together, “why don’t we explore the ship? There’s got to be lots of interesting things on board!”

Rackam laughed as he deftly swung the steering wheel. “Oh, yes; there’s a lot though, missy. I’ve been climbing all over this ship since I was a little boy, and I’m not entirely sure I’ve seen everything.”

“How exciting! Djeeta, let’s go find rooms for everybody then!” Lyria tugged on Djeeta’s arm towards the door that led to the lower decks. “C’mon.”

Djeeta looked to Katalina, who was studying a map of the skydom and murmuring about the route to the Valtz Duchy. Katalina glanced up and smiled. _Go for it_ , her eyes seemed to say. Skies above knew Lyria needed something to entertain herself with, some time to bask in her newfound freedom. It was a noble thought, even if her iron grip on Vyrn suggested she just wanted some petting time with the dragon. Vyrn raised pleading eyes, but Katalina’s grip tightened further, and Vyrn’s head drooped.

The captain let herself be pulled below decks then, and the pair set off through the hallways.

 

* * *

 

“My goodness, it certainly is dark in here,” Lyria remarked. She sneezed delicately. “And dusty.”

Despite that, the ship felt... warm, buzzing with comfort and familiarity. The magic running through the walls twisted around them in an almost embrace. Djeeta supposed that was a side effect of Rackam’s bond with the ship, and his friendship with them extended the presence to them as well.

They padded down the hallway, occasionally stopping to peek inside doors and marvel at the intricate carvings and decorations. The bedrooms were dark, mostly bare of furniture, save a bed in each bedroom, but Djeeta could feel that each room was simply waiting for an occupant to liven it up. This was a ship meant to carry a crew, _her_ crew. The bedrooms were small and cozy and waiting for a personal touch.

“Oh, captain, look!” Lyria’s delight brought Djeeta out of her own musings, and she ducked out of the bedroom she’d been staring at to see Lyria gesturing at a set of double-doors, larger than any other they’d encountered so far. She joined Lyria, and they examined it.

 _Well_ , she signed, _nothing to do but open it?_

Lyria pursed her lips, mouth tracing the words, and Djeeta sighed, inwardly. They’d been working on signing when they had time, but she supposed it was hard for someone to memorize everything that quickly. She mimed pushing open the door, and Lyria nodded.

Like every other door, these opened noiselessly on well-oiled hinges, but unlike every other room, the large space they stepped into was airy, bright.

The first thing she spotted was the vast kitchen, already stocked somehow with goods and pans and other sundries. Djeeta even spotted some sort of storage box humming with ice magic. The seats at the raised counter were pulled back, waiting for some people to stop by and cook or eat what was cooking. Next to the kitchen was an area with long, wooden tables, lined up with benches and lanterns.  At the far end of the room, there seemed to be a musical instrument of some sort next to the empty fireplace, with rugs and couches slung about nearby. The window itself provided a sweeping view of the sky, flooding the room with the warm sunlight.

“Do you think Miss Sierokarte did all of this?” Lyria whispered, almost in awe. “We were only stopped at Port Breeze for an hour to get Sturm and Drang’s letter.”

Djeeta shrugged, wandering closer to the kitchen. She knew how to cook, from her time on Zinkenstill with only Vyrn for company (and his diet of just apples seemed to suit him just fine). But her kitchen was simple, only a stove, maybe a few special spices from whenever the skyfarers brought goods and news from afar. She opened a cabinet and marveled at the neatly stored collection of spices, most with names she’d never heard of.

Lyria’s stomach growled then, and she blushed. Djeeta signed, _Didn’t eat yet, right?_ Lyria nodded, and Djeeta smiled. Well, even if she hadn't ever been in a kitchen this nice, she still knew how to make a mean sandwich.

 

* * *

 

They resumed their wandering some time later, with Lyria munching happily on a simple ham sandwich and three more tucked away in Djeeta’s bag, just in case. The storage box had been using ice to cool the fresh food inside, confirming Lyria’s suspicions that Sierokarte had been the one to bring the food and supplies. The rest of the bedrooms that they peeked through were pretty much all the same as the ones they’d wandered through before, with twenty on one side of the hallway and twenty on the other side. They reached the end of the hall and found stairs leading back up to the top deck and leading down to the next.

Lyria hesitated. “Should we go check on Katalina and Rackam? It’s been some time... they might be worried.” From the look in her eyes, Lyria seemed more worried about Katalina’s wellbeing, so Djeeta nodded, and they took the stairs back up.

They popped up above deck near the foredeck, and immediately spotted the pair of adults, talking and laughing. Even Vyrn was hovering nearby, joining in on the conversation.

“Let’s go tell them what we’ve found!” and with that, Lyria was off like a shot, her feet joyfully carrying her towards her friends. Djeeta followed more slowly, and she smiled at the sails rippling above, at the clouds floating by, at the sky and wind carrying them to places unknown.


	2. rooms

The first time they welcome someone to the crew, Lyria fusses over the room for what feels like _ages_. She straightens the picture on the wall, sweeps off an imaginary speck of dust from the dresser while Katalina shrugs at Rackam.

“Do you think he’ll like the room?” Lyria asked nervously.

“I’m sure he will, missy,” Rackam answered patiently. “Now, we should go pick him up before he wanders back into the forest and gets lost.”

Djeeta nodded. Walder was constantly running off, even in the short trip back from the forest to the city, exclaiming that “ _his ranger senses were tingling_ ,” and she’d rather not leave him alone in Port Breeze, with so many opportunities to get into trouble. In fact, she kind of suspected that he'd already somehow done so.

Lyria straightened up, sighed, and fiddled with the cleaning cloth in her hand. “He’ll like it?”

  
Katalina, patient as ever, takes Lyria by the arm, reassuring her that, yes, Walder seemed like the type to like anything, no, Walder probably would not hate her if she did something he didn’t like, and leads her out to the deck.

Rackam chuckles as he followed them out into the hallway. “Between you and me, cap, I don’t know if Walder would be the type to notice the difference between an outhouse and a palace. But it’s sweet that she’s worried about him-- what a good girl.”

Djeeta signed, _She really is._ _But the Grancypher is huge-- we’ve got a lot of room to fuss over._ She looks around her, at the dark hallways and endless doors, and wonders how in the world they’ll fill all these rooms.

“We do, and that just means that if we’re to be a proper crew, we’ve got to fill all the rooms up with all sorts of characters. You wouldn’t believe the type of people I’ve seen in crews, bickering and fighting and causing a right ruckus wherever they went.” He pauses, thoughtfully.

“Remind me to tell you about this absolute nutjob I met near Sierokarte’s place. Obsessed with swords, wild hair-- but he was the captain of a crew of people that were just as nutty as him. Truth be told, I’m kind of looking forward to that.”

_What, the nuttiness?_

“No, not really. But I feel like this ship can hold a lot of people, and it might be nice to hear some chatter and bustle to liven up the ship. She’s been quiet for a long, long time, after all, and she wasn’t made to sit still and look pretty.”

Djeeta nodded solemnly. As they climb the stairs to the upper deck, she takes a look behind her at the empty halls-- no, at the inviting halls, and she too could see that the ship was waiting for more than just the five of them.

Walder would make it six.

She hoped that would be much, much larger than that soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i think about this and write for it (sometimes), i just have to be in the right mood to do it
> 
> considering writing the next moment based on the absolutely massive amount of weapons the grancypher has-- where does it go? do we just destroy the local weapon economy wherever we go? are we actually the bad guys here???
> 
> tbc

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i was slacking on gw whoops (also i love the world of gbf and i want to explore it more)
> 
> i'll probably try and make this half of my nanowrimo project, but i'll update when i can


End file.
